1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scuba diving vests and equipment, and more particularly relates to scuba diving vests and equipment having a pressurized air tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional scuba diving equipment involves a vest having a compressed air tank releasably attached thereto. Typically the air tank is attached to the vest by means of a belt and buckle wherein the buckle is snapped in place by manual force sufficient to overcome the torque created by the buckle pulling against the belt, see for example, Faulconer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,307, issued Oct. 18, 1988, which is incorporated herein by reference and Matsuoka, U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,790, issued Nov. 15, 1994, which is also incorporated herein by reference. Such high torque buckles can be difficult to close for individuals of reduced strength such as children and others, and as such, obtaining the desired degree of tightness on the belt to sufficiently retain the air tank can be difficult to achieve for such individuals.
Consequently, there is a need for a system for tightening the belt on air tanks of diving vests which will be easier for the wearer.